Bodyswap Fun
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: When Sirius Black woke up with a view of his own body he couldn't figure out if he was still awake or asleep. But when Peter Pettigrew admits he performed a Bodyswap spell on James and Sirius for fun what will they do? Will James and Sirius be able to return to their own bodies? Or will they be stuck as they are? And most of all how will Remus their boyfriend react to the change.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Quidditch Training Camp, May Writing Club, Herbology Hangout, and Insane Prompt Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Quidditch Training Camp I wrote for Lunges and the task was to have Sirius Black as the main character of the story. For May Writing Club's Assorted Appreciation I wrote for Klaus - #4 - The Seance's dialogue prompt of "Hey did I ever tell you guys about the time I waxed my ass with chocolate pudding?". For Herbology Hangout I wrote the Bodyswap Trope. For the Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for prompt 201. Moresomes: Remus/Sirius/James. Warning for out of characterness of some of the characters. Word count without Author's Note is 1,285. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Bodyswap Fun.**

Sirius Black was having the strangest week ever. It all started when he woke up that Monday in Prongs's bed which was the most normal thing about the beginning of his day. He and Remus always ended up in Prongs's bed if they all weren't in either Remus's or Sirius's. But the strange part dawned on him when he looked over at his own bed.

There he was still fast asleep in his own which should have scared Sirius to death but he basically shrugged it off as him just dreaming this. Then Remus woke up and had to break the bubble.

"James," Remus padded across the room and sat down on the edge of his, or better yet James's, bed, "you don't usually wake up this early. It's usually Sirius that wakes up this early. Is something wrong?"

How did Sirius tell Remus that he wasn't talking to James? How did he show or tell Remus that he was actually talking to Sirius? Or for that matter that James was now inhabiting Sirius's own body.

"James," Remus snapped his fingers in front of James's face, "are you feeling alright?"

At this point a mumble was heard from the lump of Sirius body lying half on and half off the four poster bed which sounded oddly like 'Let me sleep, Moony'.

"Why is Sirius answering the question for you, James?" Remus asked confused looking between the Sirius shaped lump on the bed, and Sirius in James's body.

"I don't know," Sirius murmured. "Just having a weird sort of day today, Moony."

Remus leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to James's forehead making a sudden flash of jealousy flare through Sirius. "You don't feel warm," Remus murmured in a reasoning. "So you're definitely not sick. So what's the deal with you today?"

"I can't explain it, Moony," Sirius told him. "I just do..."

"Why am I looking at myself?" Sirius's own voice cut through the air waking the other two occupants of the room up as well.

Peter was alright being used to how the Marauders reacted around each other. But poor Frank Longbottom, who usually was a very heavy sleeper, was woken from a deep sleep.

"Who did what to Sirius?" he asked groggily.

"Go back to sleep, Frank," Remus told the groggy boy who just nodded and turned over in his bed. Turning towards Sirius he rolled his eyes. "Is this a prank on one of your own friends, Sirius? It's not funny."

"It's not prank." Sirius had never heard his own voice sound so panicked before in all his life. It kind of frightened him in a way but James continued. "If this was a prank I'd be dressed as Sirius in my own flesh and not wearing a Sirius suit. So no this is not a prank, Remus."

"Whatever you say, Padfoot," Remus murmured. "Let's get dressed and go down to breakfast guys."

Sirius waited until Remus, Peter, and still groggy but now awake Frank got dressed and left the boys dormitory. Sirius walked over to his own bed and sat down next to James. He'd never looked at his own body before but he could that James had before.

"Sirius?" he heard his own voice ask him sending butterflies flying in his stomach.

"Yes," Sirius answered voice shaking slightly. "James?"

"Who else would it be, Sirius?" His own voice snapped at him. Then his eyes widened. "Cover up, Sirius." A heavy blush now covered his own cheeks.

"Wha..." Sirius looked down before pulling the blanket off his bed and pulling it around his waist. "Prongs, I didn't know I turned you on that much. I'm kind of flattered."

"Don't be," James snapped at him. Then Sirius's own grey eyes widened and James's smile when he was plotting a prank crossed Sirius's face. "Want to pull a prank on our dear sweet Remus?"

Sirius was about to say no when it occurred to him this could be pretty fun. He smirked at James very much liking the idea of what was being suggested. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm thinking earlier was more your dirty mind than my reaction to your voice," James laughed making Sirius's own bright loud laughter ring through the room. "But if it comes up..."

"Go with it," they both said at the same time.

#######################################################################################################

The Marauders had been sitting at the Gryffindor table eating their breakfast almost quietly when an idea struck Sirius. A mischievous smirked form on his borrowed face as he looked over James who was wearing his own face. A secret wink went between the two before Sirius turned towards Remus and Peter who were busy eating and chatting about activities they wanted to join.

"Hey did I ever tell you guys about the time I waxed my ass with chocolate pudding?" Sirius asked as James choked on his chocolate milk almost spitting across the table at Peter.

"Still keeping up with the I'm Sirius and Sirius is me prank, James?" Remus asked as he helped Peter clean the milk off his books. "I'll go with it then. No. You've never told us about the time you waxed your ass with chocolate pudding, James. But I'm sure that the galleons Sirius is sliding you under the table for saying that will help you come up with a clever story about it."

Meanwhile no one noticed Peter Pettigrew grow paler and paler as the conversation continued. He looked at the book he'd taken from the restricted section of the library. When he'd found the body swap spell he'd never imagined that it would actually work. He'd tried on James and Sirius on a whim without either of them knowing. But if he'd known it would have worked he would never have done it.

"What's wrong with you, Peter?" Remus asked turning his attention from Sirius, and James and the argument they'd been having to look at small blond haired boy. "You look like you're going to be sick."

"I think I might," Peter muttered. He held out the book Remus had helped him clean chocolate milk off of. "I don't think Sirius, and James are pulling a prank on you, Remus. I might have done something stupid. Like really stupid."

"What did you do?" Sirius, James, and Peter all asked at the same time looking between Peter and the book.

"I might have accidentally on purpose done a body swap spell on Sirius, and James," Peter told them all looking at the book in his hands. "I've read through this book from cover to cover and I couldn't find the reverse spell anywhere."

"You won't find a spell," the voice of Lily Evans cut off the shouts and yells of the Marauders. "It will go away in a either a week or more. It's kind of hard to determine when it comes to things like this."

"So you're telling us that James and Sirius are stuck as each other?" Peter asked watching Remus, Sirius, and James's faces as they all looked at each other. "That's going to be w..."

"Don't," came a shout from the other three.

Sirius sighed as he shot a glare over at Peter. For now he'd have to learn to deal with James's hormones going wild every time he heard Remus's or his own voice. This was going to get pretty interesting.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Bodyswap Fun.**


End file.
